


Childcare

by coldnuclear



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldnuclear/pseuds/coldnuclear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco has to bring up his adopted child alone after his wife left him after four years into their marriage; unable to keep up with it any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"How about this?" Marco glanced at his wife who held up a box of cereal and smiled up at him expectantly. He gave a vague nod in return before turning his attention back to the trolley as they moved around the supermarket. "Let's go grocery shopping to bring us closer together." Carolin had suggested. Marco personally found it a hassle but agreed nonetheless. He did whatever he was asked to in order to make her happy. 

It wasn't a well-known fact that Marco and Carolin were forced to be together. Marco was 23, he had an established job with a pay that was a dream so many people of his age could only hope to achieve. His parents were worried that he'd still be single by the time he reached 30, and his chances of getting a wife- who'd love him for him and not his wealth- would be increasingly unsuccessful. They were especially worried since he'd never shown interest in anyone so far, never at all. They'd set him up on many dates, hoping he'd find his dream girl -if he had any- or any girl who'd fortunately grab his attention out of probability if they set him up on enough dates. It stressed them even more when all they got was negative feedback from his previous dates, no positivity was spared in Marco's comment on the dates. Marco dutifully went on the dates they'd set up for him, hoping they'd soon give up on ever finding his lifetime partner like he did; when he realised he didn't feel any inkling of interest for anyone. However, they would not give up until they hit jackpot. Their simple request, though not so simple, was for him to get married and provide them a grandchild.

Marco gave up after three years, now 26. His parents were proud of themselves for their foresightedness, 26 being so close to 30. He settled for Carolin who turned out to be in a similar situation. She was 24 and her parents pushed her to get married as soon as possible; it'd be a shame if the daughter of the founders of a renowned business hadn't found her match. Her parents had deemed Marco to be her "suitable match" judging by his position and urged her to do her best to get his "heart". Marco compromised a possible promise of happiness; a big part of his life for his mother who was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer in the last stages. No one could have known, pancreatic cancer was a silent killer. Her last wish was for Marco to be _happily_ married with a grandchild. Marco mused that even if it wasn't Carolin, it would have been any other girl he was set up with. Carolin was more ..convenient. She understood what he was going through. Their marriage would be easier. He'd tried his best to be as likeable as possible on their first date, Carolin did the same. They reached a mutual agreement, they'd _try_ to make the best out of their marriage. Upon their agreement, Marco was soon caught up in a whirlwind. Ceremony details were soon discussed, photo shoots were taken and things were finally put into place a few months later. 

Marco's mother had passed away shortly after their wedding. Before she breathed her last breath, she assured Marco that she would with peace and happiness. She'd found closure in witnessing their wedding, she'd rest assured knowing that Marco had "sealed" the promise of a "happy" future. It was then Marco realised he'd done the right thing. There wasn't much at stake, he couldn't remember what happiness felt like after his childhood. He mused that was a part of growing up. He never knew what falling in love felt like either ways. Judging from his friends through the schools he's been, it seemed nice to have someone. Judging from his friends, break ups were ugly, and so were post break ups. Judging from his friends, it takes very long to get over a person; some seemed to have never gotten over a particular person. Judging from his friends, love almost seemed to be a hindrance in practical aspects. Marco shuddered at the thought, people can be weapons in every aspect. It was _convenient_ and probably a blessing he'd never taken an interest in anyone before. It was heavy of a burden enough competing with people in the ranks of his job, he wants to escalate or at least stay, not go down. Being with someone who can have such effects he'd witness will ruin him and all his efforts after all these years. The negative outweighed the positive. He was a practical person. Or, at least that was what he made up in his head; the pros of not falling in love. 

"Did you bring Chiara to your parents'?" Carolin visibly tensed for a moment before relaxing and forcing a fake smile. Marco pretended to have not noticed the brief betrayal of her true emotions.

"She's with him. He had a day off and he'd offered to watch her." She'd never reveal his name. Marco didn't bother, he never hanged around her that much outside of home. It was difficult to hang around with the female gender, they seemed to be in riddles and ambiguity. Marco usually gets annoyed at their antics while such seems to pull other men in. Carolin never pushed him to either, he was thankful for that. This was the proof of their _convenient_ marriage.

But despite that, he was well aware of the weight of his presence in her life. She told him that he was a colleague that she grew to care for over the years.

"Alright." Was all he replied, giving away nothing. He wasn't jealous. But she could have tried harder in order for her bluff to work. He could never call her out on that either. He never did, never will. No matter how much he tried or even pretended, he failed at loving her like he was supposed to as a husband. He tried to make up for it by surprising her with gifts every now and then, giving in to her every request- which luckily were manageable-, taking care of all the bills and never asking her to do things outside the concerns of their daughter. Except he couldn't help the repulsed feeling whenever she came too close or touched him.

"Marco?" He hummed in response and turned to her who suddenly leaned on his shoulder, pressed up to his side with a playful smile. "Have you ever thought of me in .. _that_ sense?" He tilted his head in confusion before it suddenly struck him. He gave an apologetic smile which turned out to look more like a grimace. He'd done almost everything as a husband but in that sense and of course, love. 

Her parents had urged him to do a test a little too soon after their marriage, overly eager for a child. But alas, Marco wasn't the perfect husband to be. He had an immunological disorder which was the only thing he was short of as the perfect husband to be for her parents' standards. He was infertile. That made him restrict and limit all things to only everything deemed as friendly or amiable. Even though this was the only thing he was lacking for the near impossible standards for her match, her parents were absolutely furious. They forced the newly wedded couple to adopt a child which Carolin was strongly against. She wanted her own child, but who was she to go against her parents' demands? Marco was reluctant in adopting, he wasn't sure how to bear the burden of breaking the news to their child when he/she becomes of the age where he/she is able to think and come to conclusions. He knows such truths will have a lifelong impact on the child. And more often than not, it's an adverse effect on the child. He has an all too soft spot for children and he can't seem to do such. As a practical person he proclaims to be, he always looks ahead and this is the consequence he is unwilling to face. However, who was he to go against his parents in laws' demands? This was the only way he could placate them, if he even could in the first place. But after he held the baby in his arms for the first time and gazed into her eyes, he felt love, familial love. It was a beautiful feeling that hit him and consumed him, he vowed to raise the child as if she were his own. He named her Chiara which meant light. She was the light of his life.

A crash, followed by a cry brought him out of his thoughts and saved him from answering her. He stumbled back a bit by the impact before quickly getting a grip of himself and darting to the stranger that had fallen. He'd collided his trolley into the stranger's by accident, too busy in his thoughts to have watched where he was heading. Marco heard muttered curses while he sank down to the stranger's level, the stranger was holding his knee and Marco had no idea what to do. 

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" The stranger looked up at him with a glare that faltered and faded once his eyes fell on Marco's face. Marco felt as if time had stopped then when their gazes locked. Marco could guess that the stranger was only a few years younger than him. And the man had the most beautiful hazel green eyes he had ever seen before. His face was flushed with his hair in a little mess, Marco thought he was the epitome of beauty. 

"E-Eh.. yes! I'm fine." He stuttered with a nervous chuckle when he finally recollected himself, turning a darker shade of red. Marco had to smile at the sight before him and Marco _rarely_ smiled. Except, when Chiara is around. Before he could stop himself, he'd already reached a hand out to run through that silky hair of the stranger's out of impulse. He was drawn to the man, without a doubt. 

"Thank goodness." Luckily, the man had let him do it, even flashing him a smile. Marco quickly stood up, not wanting to make a fool out of himself before he extended a hand out for the stranger to take. Marco suppressed a small sound when he felt a small spark once their hands joined. Judging by the other's face and the almost inaudible gasp that escaped his lips, he'd felt the same. His hand still tingled after the other pulled his hand away, and he was about to say something when another voice interrupted them from their moment. 

"Marco?" Marco shot his towards Carolin who spoke. 

"Y-Yes?" He looked like a deer caught in headlights while Carolin looked at him calmly. 

"We should get going." Marco had completely forgotten about her being there. He gave the stranger a small shy smile before following Carolin who now took the lead. He still couldn't help but shoot a quick glance at the beautiful man, almost savouring and admiring his beauty and the feeling he evoked in him. It all happened in a split second before he was forced to turn back into the reality of his married life. He didn't know that Carolin had watched the whole thing. And suddenly everything clicked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't really think of any female so I had to stick with his ex.  
> This is my first time writing so please share your opinions as to how I can improve!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Three years later.** _

"I'm home!" Marco called out as he hung his coat before heading to his study to place his suitcase on the table. 

_****_

"Daddy!" He heard Chiara call before the pattering of feet became louder and she flung herself around his leg. Marco allowed a smile to graze on his features before it was quickly replaced by a frown. Where was Carolin? How could she leave a three-year old child at home? Did she go back to work? 

_****_

"Daddy?" Chiara tugged at his pants, effectively grabbing his attention. 

_****_

"Sorry, princess. Daddy was distracted." He quickly scooped her up in his arms. A smile was instantly brought up again as she nuzzled against his cheek affectionately. "Where's Mummy?" 

_****_

"She said she's on a mission to find the perfect gift for me.. but she doesn't know when she might come back. Will she come back, Daddy? Do you know where she went?" Marco froze before supporting Chiara with an arm as he stepped into the master bedroom and looked into the closets. He and Carolin had separate closets as Carolin owned a fair bit too much of clothing. He came across two empty closets and as he went to every room in the house, he found no trace that'd suggest that his wife had been here. She didn't leave a note behind either. Today was their anniversary as her parents reminded him. His own father had gone quiet after his wife's passing. Marco had planned to take Carolin out for dinner, he'd also ordered a bouquet of flowers. But now it seemed that none of that was needed seeing how she'd left. 

_****_

"Like she said, she's on a mission. We'll just have to wait. It'll be a surprise when she comes back." Marco finally answered, a little unsure as he peered down at her curious gaze. However, Chiara readily accepted his reply and kissed him on the cheek. Marco couldn't suppress a faint smile. Chiara was his little bundle of joy and she never failed to make him smile, even when he's on the verge of a breakdown. 

_****_

"Princess, can you play by yourself for a bit? I've to do some work first." He asked in a soft tone as he carefully placed her down. He had to find out what happened. Chiara gave him a sweet smile before going into her own playroom and Marco didn't hesitate to take out his phone and call Carolin once she was out of sight. Carolin had answered rather quickly, as if anticipating his call all too eagerly. 

_****_

"What's going on? How could you leave Chiara _alone_ at home? What if something had happened to her? We're responsible for her!" Marco freaked out and Carolin was unimpressed on the other side. 

_****_

"All you care about is the child." Carolin laughed, rather sarcastically, and Marco's jaw clenched. 

_****_

"You can look after yourself but what about her?" He retorted and he heard her sigh on the other side. He strained his ears to listen and he could hear a male voice in the background. The realisation hit him hard and he had to sit down before his legs gave way. "Who's that? It's _him_ isn't it?" 

_****_

"What's this fuss all about, Marco? There's only one person you care about, and that's Chiara. I don't care about Chiara, she's not my flesh nor blood. She has nothing of me that ties me to her. And you, you never really cared about me. Three years ago at that supermarket.. you don't have interest in women, do you? I've tried so hard to get you to love me." A pause, and a sniffle could be heard on the other end. Marco gulped, he'd never heard nor seen her cry before. Her voice was always steady and confident. "Three years gone to waste. Let's not waste any more time. The divorce papers are in your study in the left drawer under your desk. I won't tell your father, nor my parents the whole truth. I'll explain that it never worked out, which is the partial truth. I'll be a lot happier this way. Maybe you will too if you get accepted. Please just turn them in, and it's a given you're to take care of her. I.. don't want anything to do with her." 

_****_

"Make sure you're happy then. How could you be so heartless over a child? Make sure your happiness is worth over abandoning a child, a precious life. She's still a child irregardless whether it's yours or not." He hissed over the phone before harshly hanging up and throwing his phone on couch just to bury his face into his hands. What had he ever done for his life to crash and burn just like that after three years? Happiness was a feeling he only felt when Chiara was around or when she was mentioned. If Chiara was happy, then so was he. How could Carolin do this to her, for her own happiness? Could he raise Chiara alone? Carolin's parents had been instrumental in looking after her and he was out of the question. Why couldn't she at least stay behind a little so that they could discuss and work it out? How could she be so selfish? Or maybe it was he himself who was selfish, he'd keeping her from that "colleague" and she was only lucky he'd waited. What could he do now? Marco shivered as the arising problems started to cloud his mind, hitting him with full force. He was getting dizzy with the bigger responsibility that came with more stress. 

_****_

"Daddy? Are we playing hide and seek" He was too busy with his thoughts to notice that Chiara had climbed onto his lap and started tugging at his hands. His mood lifted a little bit. "Fancy her mistaking your worries as a game", he mused before he pulled his hands away from his face just in time to force a smile. Or maybe that's how it was supposed to be, in order to make things a little better at least. A change of perspective. 

_****_

"Yes, my little princess?" He smiled fondly down at her as she leaned against him while attempting to put her arms around him, sensing that something was wrong. His build was far too big for a three year old's arms to cover. Her attempt at comforting him was heartwarming enough and he bent down in order for her to put his arms around his neck instead. For Chiara, Marco was her shelter, her sanctuary where she can rush to whenever something scared her; like thunder, loud noises and big dogs. Marco will protect her from anything and everything, and now she could only try to do the same. 

_****_

"You won't leave me right? Never?" Marco widened his eyes, afraid if she'd finally realised what Carolin had done. She couldn't, she's too young. But she's bright for a three year old too. What can he do now- "I like surprises but I'd love it more if Daddy is here with me." Chiara added, as if sensing Marco's sudden despair which successfully calmed him down in a second. She was still unaware, he'd tell her when she gets older. As a practical man, he sometimes has to settle for short-term fixes before he can fix the long-term ones. He sighed at his own thinking, does practicality even solve everything? It hadn't solved his marriage. 

_****_

"Daddy?" Again, he was roused from his thoughts. Marco would sure go insane if he didn't have Chiara, he was such a worrier and overworked himself over small things. He was too careful. Minimise future problems by looking ahead instead of dreaming that problems will go away. He never really seemed to live in the moment. Ironically. From time to time, he has to be pulled back to earth in reality time. Ironically again. That could only be done by Chiara. A child, and children dream. 

_****_

"Yes, darling?" Marco looked at her with a loving smile. Oh how he loves this little girl who was now beaming at him and holding her arms as wide as she could as she pulled back from her embrace. 

_****_

"I love you this much!" She glanced from one arm to the other before she frowned. "I love you more than that.. maybe when I grow bigger my arms will get longer. Then I can show you how big my love.." She seemed to ponder over that before she looked around the room, taking in its size. "Daddy, my love for you is even bigger than this house!" And Marco sighed, overwhelmed with love for the child. 

_****_

"I love you too princess, more than you can ever imagine." Her innocence touched him deeply and he couldn't help but cuddle her close to him. "Chiara, Chiara, Chiara." He murmured under his breath, as if repeating a spell three times in order for it to work. 

_****_

A spell for his light to guide him to the right path in his life.

_****_


	3. Chapter 3

"Anything new today, Benedikt?" Erik asked his colleague while looking between the attendance list and the children running about in the room. They were playing "fire and ice" and he secretly envied them. Their biggest worry was just getting caught. 

"Now that you mention it, we've a new admission." 

"Is it a girl or boy? What time will he or she be coming?" Benedikt thought for a while before scratching his head and mumbling a barely audible "I forgot." and "Is Chiara a male name, or a female name?" Erik rolled his eyes with a sigh. If Benedikt wasn't his friend and better with the children than others, he'd have long fired him. 

"Let's just go start the program then." 

"Yes, sir!" Benedikt followed him while he instructed him the duties he had to do for the day. 

Erik was the manager of a childcare centre. He'd studied early childhood education for his course and he was happy with his job, to say the least. He loved children and he provided the attention and love they needed that their parents were unable to give because of their jobs. 

\-- 

Marco took a deep breath and glanced at his watch. It was noon by the time he'd pulled up outside the childcare centre. Marco was late, for both the childcare and his work. Filing for divorce took way longer than he'd expected. He didn't even want to leave Chiara alone at a childcare. But his father could not handle the ball of energy that Chiara was at his age. Carolin's parents didn't want anything to do with him any longer now that he and Carolin were officially divorced. He didn't have a choice, really. 

It'd been five months since he'd seen Carolin. The last time they saw each other was at court. It was a very cold and dry meeting, both of them worked everything out quickly, eager to get out of the room and finally away from each other's lives. Marco was to take full custody over Chiara while Carolin was not to get near within a five-metre radius around Chiara. Carolin was appalled by such a request from Marco, while Marco was even more when she told him that she was ecstatic that he did. She didn't want to go within 10 metres near Chiara anyway. She was finally able to start a new chapter with _him_ and move on from the worst three years of her life. Marco mused that it couldn't have been that bad to be with him, but to Carolin he was a boring person and she needed a thrill. 

"Come, princess. Let's get you to make some friends." Marco held his hand out for Chiara who shyly nodded and obediently took his hand. 

Once they entered, the sounds of harmonised singing immediately filled their ears. A young brunette woman was leading a group of children in singing with a sheet of the lyrics in a hand, next to her was a guy with a guitar on his lap playing the melody of the song. Marco squinted, the guy's frame was oddly familiar, but he couldn't really see his face since the guy was focussed on playing the guitar. He shrugged the thought off as soon as it came, there wasn't anyone he knew outside of his work and all of them were businessmen. He crouched down to Chiara's level and pointed to the group of children. 

"Look, Chiara. They're singing!" Chiara's eyes sparkled and she immediately nodded to that. She loved singing but Carolin and her parents always scolded her for being loud. She had more freedom when Marco was around, because Marco made sure he'd finished his work in his office so that he could hear her sing at home.

"Welcome to Dortmund Childcare. I'm- Marco? What are you doing here? I didn't recognise your voice over the phone!" Marco's eyes widened as he recognised the voice. First, he'd chided Benedikt for being a "great friend", then he quickly explained that he had no one to look after Chiara after he and his wife divorced. Benedikt nodded in understanding, not pressing into the reason of their divorce seeing how Marco was uncomfortable. He then crouched down to Chiara's level as well and shot her a warm smile. "You must be the lovely Chiara, right?" She shyly nodded before her attention quickly turned to her father. Marco had stood up so that they could interact but Chiara hesitantly scooted behind Marco's legs and hugged his right leg just as he was about to take a step. Benedikt couldn't help but let out a chuckle while Marco shot him an apologetic smile. 

Benedikt was a _colleague's_ boyfriend. Mats for that matter. Marco and Mats had been friends since their university days, Mats was Marco's only friend in university, literally making him his _best_ friend, especially since they'd joined the same company. But Marco would never admit nor tell anyone that. Marco and Benedikt met a few times when Mats had invited him for dinners. Marco would comment after every dinner how fun it was being third wheel, but nonetheless they were all friends. However, Benedikt had never seen Chiara. 

"I'm sorry, she's always like that with strangers." Benedikt nodded in understanding. He was used to that, most children were like that. But he knew someone who could get kids comfortable with his company. 

"Hey, Erik! Would you please be so kind as to come here and work your magic?" Benedikt called and the guy with the guitar handed it to the woman who took it from him and straight away continued her singing session, successfully keeping the kids' attention on her. His face still couldn't be seen as he was looking down, careful not to step on any toys strewn on the floor. Just as he was approaching near them, a little boy intercepted and flung himself onto his leg. 

"Give me a sec- Hey big guy, please let go of my leg. I've to welcome the new girl who may also be your new friend." Marco watched how gentle the man was, nudging the boy a little every now and then while murmuring softly to the boy. He never raised his voice and was very patient while Benedikt seemed a little restless, embarrassed with having to keep a friend/client waiting. He seemed to be pleading when he told Marco to be patient and understanding as the boy was "special". Marco had to assure him that it was alright. Seeing how friendly, young and energetic workers were put him a little more at ease with leaving Chiara to them. 

"This boy has a severe case of autism. Nobody could get close to him, nor touch him. He'd refused to talk to anyone. But ever since he came in, his mother couldn't believe his eyes. Erik got him as far as to playing and making friends with the other children. He's still the only one who can correct him but he's slowly getting better.' Benedikt explained once it was clear Erik was going to take quite a while. Marco quirked an eyebrow in amusement. 

"You don't have to 'sell' the appeal of placing Chiara here. I don't bring her to every childcare to decide on which is the best place to put her in. I'm already set on having her in your hands." Marco attempted a joke and the smile on Benedikt's face told him that he was grateful that he trusted him. Benedikt knew that the roles as a father and a friend were very different and for someone as serious as Marco, he doesn't let things slide if it ever came to Chiara, he could see that from the way he looked at Chiara. 

"I'll be come back to you later. Go play with your friends first for now, alright?" The boy nodded before running off and Erik let out a sigh, yet a smile still played on his lips. Even though his job drained a lot of energy from him, he wouldn't have traded it for any other job. Once Erik lifted his head, Marco suddenly tensed. How could he forget those hazel green eyes, those eyes that held him rooted to the spot in the supermarket years ago, and now again. His hair was still as fluffy as it was back then except a little longer. His stylish yet simple outfit from before was traded in for a black polo shirt and skinny jeans. _Dressed for my funeral_ Marco thought.

"Hello! I'm Erik Dur.." Erik stopped once he locked eyes with Marco, immediate recognition flashing through them. He could never the shy demeanour of the blonde. The blonde man had quickly looked away, his eyes going right then left and right again, looking anywhere but him. Nothing seemed to have changed, except he was without that woman who had looked at him disapprovingly, like he had done something wrong. It didn't help his heart that Marco was now clad in a fitting suit, hair styled up and out of his face attractively. God, Erik had a thing for people in suits, most especially _Marco_ in a suit. 

"Dur." Chiara had giggled at the funny sound before Erik turned red in embarrassment and repeated his introduction, this time completing his name. 

"The grocery store.. right?" Erik suddenly realised how silly he sounded. Surely he was the only one who remembered it since that was _three years ago._ He ignored how Benedikt suddenly looked up, interested in the conversation that was starting. "Sorry, that must have been stupid. I just- I met you before but-" 

"I remember." Marco answered with a smile that soon turned apologetic. "I'd accidentally hit you with my cart and I'm sorry for that." He spoke and extended his hand for a handshake which Erik immediately accepted. The same spark still shot through them but neither let it show, not in front of Marco's little girl and their friend who had a smug look on his face. "Marco Reus, pleasure to meet you properly this time." Erik gave a smile before biting down on his lower lip to prevent it from growing too big. Marco wish he didn't, because now his attention went to his lips. He was about to tell him not to because he liked his smile but Chiara saved him from the embarrassment. She finally moved away from behind Marco's legs and started tugging at Erik's pants. Benedikt said something about Erik's magic with kids but Marco wasn't really listening. _Thank God for the blessing that she is._

"Are you Daddy's friend?" Erik finally let go of Marco's hand, only now either realising that they were still holding each other's hand. Benedikt's smirk seemed to grow wider and it annoyed the both of them. Chiara looked up at Erik with round eyes full of wonder and Erik smiled, nodding at her.

"Come, let's get you inside." Chiara reached a hand out and if Erik was surprised, he didn't show, he just gave her a brilliant smile and took her hand. Marco on the other hand, was stunned. Chiara trusted Erik so easily. The trust she had in him was further illustrated as Marco watched her follow him around without hesitance and talked to him animatedly like she would to him at home. He couldn't help but feel a warmth that spread through his chest and engulfed him. The sight was endearing and he wasn't jealous. He knew for sure then that Chiara was in good hands. 

"Sir, can you fill these in please?" Benedikt said in a sarcastic tone, pulling Marco away from his thoughts with a sly grin. Marco rolled his eyes and punched him in the shoulder. He snatched the form from Benedikt but accidentally tore it in the process. Benedikt sniggered before reaching out to get another, scolding him in the process. "Easy there, dude. Why so tense? And hey, I know that there's a lot of papers in the office since you guys are so rich. But we aren't rich, and paper is costly so please be careful." Marco growled in response and Benedikt laughed because Marco was trying to look pissed yet he was turning red and it certainly wasn't from anger. "Chiara is beautiful both inside and out, you know. You're lucky." Benedikt spoke while Marco started filling in his particulars in the form and Marco hummed in response, trying to keep his cool. Why was he blushing anyways? Because he was caught making sheep's eyes at an attractive young man? Just wait till Benedikt tells Mats and he'd be doomed. No, he was under enough pressure. He wasn't in the mood for their banter. He'd confessed to Benedikt and Mats about how his marriage life had felt nothing but a chore and how he had given up on finding a significant other, having never shown interest in people before. He'd also never told them his encounter with Erik that had sucked the breath out of him upon meeting. He'd feared they'd make fun of him and there wasn't any way he'd see Erik again. 

"Look, if you and Mats start picking on me-" 

"Seriously, Marco? I was thinking of helping you, buddy. Don't worry about it. I'm not your enemy, you know. And Mats isn't either. We know what you've been through." Benedikt interrupted, and his tone serious this time. Marco had to look up, only seeing sincerity in Benedikt's eyes. It was then only did Marco relax, having been tense before. 

"I have to go now. I'm late for work." Marco muttered and made for the door, feeling guilty that he thought so lowly of his only friends. 

"Say hi to Mats for me. Tell him I miss him already." Benedikt called and Marco stopped once he was at the door. 

"Will do." He paused. "And Benedikt?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Thanks for being there for me after all these times when I'd been lost. I really treasure our friendship, Mats is a lucky man." And with that, Marco was out of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to change the characters in order to suit the plot.  
> Feedback is welcomed!


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Erik. What do you think of that Marco guy?" Benedikt nudged Erik at the side as he spoke with a huge smirk plastered on his face. Erik was starting to sort the toys back into their boxes. "Date of birth (Guardian): May 31, 1989. Status: Divorced. He's available~" Benedikt then continued in a singsong voice, breaking into a laugh when Erik huffed and shoved him. Erik was close to throwing a large Lego structure; that hadn't been broken down yet, at him. 

"Benni, you can't just intrude in people's privacy like that. That's for official purposes." Erik tried in a stern voice but faltered at the end, a blush soon forming on his face. Benedikt raised an eyebrow at him and scoffed at him, Erik's facial expressions were telling him otherwise. Benedikt couldn't let Erik know that he knew Marco personally, because that'd hinder him from fishing some details out of him. He really just wanted to dramatise the situation a little so that he could secretly fulfil his fantasy wish of being a spy and a double agent. 

"So you did look." Erik threw a stuffed toy at him. Of course he did, he read over and over until all the details were ingrained into his head. 

"Handsome Man?" Erik chuckled at the cute nickname Chiara had made for him. Chiara was tugging at his shirt sleeve, directing his attention to her almost immediately. Chiara turned out to be a lifesaver not just for Marco, but Erik as well. 

"Yes, Chiara?" 

"Do you know when Mummy will be back from her mission?" Erik was confused. Mission? Was her mother an undercover agent or something? Benedikt always made him watch all those spy movies and now he was getting paranoid. 

And why now the sudden mention of her mother? She'd only spoken about Marco before, if not how else would he know about Marco's passion for football and that he couldn't pursue it because of his parents. How else would he also know that Marco secretly loved gaming and then little Chiara had caught him playing Fifa on the Xbox that was _not_ for her at the early hours when she was still supposed to be sleeping? 

"Mission?" Chiara nodded before pointing at a painting of a unicorn hung on the wall. 

"She said she was looking for the perfect gift for me.. do you think she's looking for a unicorn? Daddy said unicorns are <3'>very very rare." Erik turned his gaze to the painting, putting the two pieces together. Chiara's mother wasn't seeing her for odd reasons, and now he was drawn into it. He had to be careful with his words so as not to say the wrong thing and start alarm bells in the little girl's mind because she is _sure_ very bright for her age. 

He smiled a grim smile. Well, at least he'd get to know more details into the story. _Without causing any suspicions_ The devilish side of him spoke, arguing with the angelic side which insisted that he had to look after Chiara's well-being. 

It was really funny, Erik's mental dilemma and his constant looking at his right and left shoulder as if the devilish and angelic figures were really there. Benedikt was starting to think if he said Erik was going _crazy_ in love, it would be fitting. 

"Why don't you go play with your friends?" Erik spoke out of habit whenever children asked 'difficult questions' or things he'd rather their parents explained. Children are often too curious and more often than not venture into forbidden territories for their age. Chiara had exclaimed an 'okay' and joined a boy playing with blocks. Erik was left to think over the next steps he should take and Benedikt could almost see the gears turning in his head. 

"Just talk to him, Erik. It might be serious, and based on the possibility that it is, we should ask how he'd normally respond to such questions. And if not, we can plan together so that nothing contradicts and respond correctly." 

"Tomorrow." 

"Doubt you can wait that long." Benedikt grinned, trying to lighten up the atmosphere, and Erik almost wanted to punch him. 

\-- 

"Woody." Marco frowned at that nickname. The nickname that had been given to him from his old football team still stuck to him because unfortunately, Mats was also in the team. Mats had quit because he didn't want to continue football if it meant his best friend couldn't join him. Marco would never admit to their strong bond. And that was why he cringed and turned away such that Mats wasn't in his field of vision anymore. His attempt to get him out failed miserably as Mats sat down next to him. He stayed there for five long minutes until Marco couldn't take it anymore. "What do you want?" 

And Mats just sighed. Marco wasn't his usual self. Sure he was always so snappy and easily riled, but today he seemed a _little_ more tense. Marco never ignored him no matter how "annoyed" he pretended to be. The heavy aura around Marco was almost suffocating and it took Mats a lot of will power to not bolt from his seat in those five minutes. Fortunately for him, Marco was lacking the virtue of patience. Marco seemed lost, like the time he talked about never finding his lifetime partner. Even when he had called him about Carolin, he was more in a panicky state than depressed. He then switched a topic that hopefully would lift his mood. 

"How's Chiara?" 

"..She's, she's alright." Unfortunately for Marco, Mats hit bullseye on the sore topic without even knowing. Marco was easy to read once you got to know him. And the sigh that escaped his lips told Mats enough. He jumped from his seat and tore Marco away from his own, pulling him almost forcefully into a meeting room before locking the door and turning to face him. Marco was already expecting it after he saw the look on Mats' face.

"Is she really?" 

"Yes." 

"Then what's the problem here? Don't beat around the bush because I'm not stupid. At least give me some credit for the _years_ we spent together." Marco made a face. "You know what I mean, dumbass." Marco attempted to smile, but it came off as a weak and broken one. 

"What if I can't keep taking care of her? What if I'm not capable? Carolin is gone, how hard must it be on Chiara that she doesn't have a motherly figure in her life? Maybe I should have made Carolin stay in her life instead of kicking her out just like that." Marco let out a shaky breath, then came the broken whisper. "I'm afraid.." 

And for the first time since Marco's mother passed away, he allowed himself to cry. His head hung between his shoulders that shook with his hands clenched into fists. He hadn't thought enough about the future ever since Carolin left. He was almost afraid to, but now he finally came to terms with it. It stressed him out even more, because as a practical man, he should have thought- 

"Marco, I can clearly see you're beating yourself up now for not being foresighted enough about this. You never really changed since university about your stupid ideology on practicality. Look, I've never seen someone give as much love to a child as you are giving. She's not even your own but hell, you seem to love her even more than parents who love their own flesh. You outshine them all. You keep her safe, from worries and fears. She lives life so happily because she is in your hands. Carolin admitted she never loved Chiara. She is completely incapable of taking care of Chiara that way. Do you want Chiara to grow with a person who doesn't love and care for her? Remember, she left Chiara at home _alone_. You had every right to freak out because of that irresponsibility. It's better for Chiara to grow up without the constant love of a mother than a mother who doesn't love her at all. We _all_ know she's smart. It'd break her heart when she realises that Carolin never cared." Mats broke out. Usually he'd keep silent since he knew Marco liked it that way. But Marco was the perfect father and Mats couldn't allow his friend to ever doubt himself. 

He'd warn him earlier about marrying himself off just like that for the sake of his parents. Marco just waved him away, the excuse being he hadn't felt happiness for so long to even bother that Mats kept insisting was something he was not to sacrifice for others. He expected this. But Marco's self-doubt was not what he expected. He went behind to massage Marco's tense shoulders once Marco's sobs quietened. He then continued on, gently squeezing his shoulders as he spoke. "You're an excellent father, this is something you should never doubt yourself on." 

"Thank you." Marco always knew he could count on Mats. He'd never tell him, but he always treasured Mats more than latter thought. 

"I know you're busy with Chiara, but you should visit me and Benedikt more often. Benedikt really wants to see Chiara." Marco finally successfully managed a small smile. 

"I placed Chiara at the childcare centre he worked in." 

"I'm so grateful you thought of that. It's really a nice feeling when the two people closest to me are close to each other as well." 

"I'm not in the mood for some cheese right now." 

"I care about you, you have to be reminded about that. You're a brother to me." 

"I'm serious, Mats." 

"I'm serious now, too. Marco, it's time for you to start being happy as well. By the way, I really have to reiterate for you to stop your damn mantra of practicality. That's going to stop you from being happy, seriously. So what if you haven't thought ahead of a solution, you have me and Benedikt in to help. Three heads are better than one." Marco didn't answer, and Mats didn't need one. "One more thing, don't try to hide the truth, I've seen your envious looks. You don't hate love, you're just curious and jealous." They had a mutual understanding that this was something Marco had to decide for himself, but for sure Mats would always be there to support him. 

\-- 

Marco had just finished bathing Chiara and now had her sitting on her bed in her pyjamas. It'd taken a lot longer than it should have, but it still took Marco some time to do everything by himself. Showering, entertaining, helping her into her clothes, doing her hair, reading a bedtime story to her. He didn't mind. As long as he did them right and Chiara was happy, he was fine. 

Chiara had been waiting with Benedikt at the entrance when Marco came to pick her up. He was a little disheartened as he was hoping to see Erik, and judging by Benedikt's smug look, he knew he was caught. Benedikt told him that Erik was busy doing admin stuff and Marco had _tried_ to stay a little longer. He really did, making small talk with Benedikt. But Benedikt wasn't giving it to him, wanting to torture both parties; and Chiara was eager to go home since she was tired. 

"Daddy, if Mummy isn't coming back, can Erik be my new mummy? Chiara likes Erik, Chiara thinks she's going to love Erik too, but if he really is going to be my mummy." Marco wasn't sure how to respond to that. He wasn't sure which made him more shocked; the fact that Chiara already came to terms that Carolin wasn't coming back or that she had taken a huge liking to Erik to even want to replace her with him in her heart. That was enough to suggest how Carolin had treated her, and that almost made Marco's blood boil. He had indeed made a wise decision keeping Carolin away from his Chiara. 

"Why do you like Erik?" 

"Handsome Man does everything Mummy does but even better!" Marco had to chuckle at the nickname. "He did that too!" 

"Did what?" 

"Laugh like that when I called him that. You two are the same. Daddy is the best and Handsome Man is the same. So he is also the best. He must be my new mummy, Daddy!" Marco brushed Chiara's hair out of her face then turned her around so that he could comb her hair, and also hide his blush. 

"What does Handsome Man do that is better?" 

"He takes good care of Chiara. Chiara can feel that he really cares! Daddy would be happy to know that." 

"Did he tell you to say that?" 

"He said to tell Daddy that he will take good care of me. But he isn't lying, Daddy! Because lying is bad." Marco chuckled. So Erik seemed to fancy him as well. The thought of that touched him. 

"Is that all he does?" 

"He gives nice hugs when I ask for them. Even better than Mummy." 

"What about Daddy?" 

"Even better!" Marco feigned a frown, before dropping it when he realised Chiara couldn't see it. He laughed, and it was carefree. He was surprised he wasn't jealous at all. But children with their honesty. Marco shook his head. If he didn't like Erik, he'd have been hurt. _Erik._ He suddenly thought. He felt a little sad, he kind of missed Erik. Then he mused that he'd see him the next day. He'd see him everyday thanks to Chiara. 

"And you give the best hugs, princess." 

"I know, Handsome Man said the same." Chiara turned around and then stood up to step forward and wrap her arms around Marco's neck. "I know Daddy likes getting hugs like this." She finished off with a giggle. And Marco laughed too, keeping her close to him. 

"Of course, princess. You're so smart. Daddy likes getting hugs, so make sure to give him a lot, okay?" Chiara squealed with delight and Marco's heart melted. He took a quick glance at the clock before patting her back. "Come on, princess. Let's go to sleep." He pulled back and Chiara was way too sleepy to be able to make it through a bedtime story. It was way past her bedtime, after all. He gently tucked her beneath the covers before planting a kiss on her forehead. Just as he was about to leave the room after turning off the lights. He heard her speak again. 

"I love you, Daddy." Marco turned and saw her small head peaking from the covers. Marco gave his most sincere smile. 

"Daddy loves you too, princess. Sweet dreams."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

Chiara had been amazing that morning. She was already up when Marco stepped into the room, eager to get to the childcare centre as soon as possible. For a whole hour she talked about Anna, who led the children in singing, Robert who would clap along to the songs and do silly dances that made the others laugh, Mario who had a nice smile and was always cheerful, and Ann-Kathrin who was kind of strict at times but still nice. She still liked Benedikt and Erik the most, much to Marco's delight. He figured Chiara would be the key to bringing him closer to Erik, and he could get Benedikt to fill him in on whatever was new. 

Usually it'd take quite a while to get the grumpy girl out of bed. The only times when Chiara isn't an angel is in the mornings. And for that, Marco had to wake her up an hour before she actually had to wake up because he was too soft on her. He'd gently shake her before hearing a whine and letting her sleep for another 10 minutes. He'd do the same but shaking her more firmly, he'd then hear a more insistent whine and let her off again but this time with 20 minutes. He'd then try to lift her off the bed by the 30th minute and she'd end up holding onto the edge of the bed and he gets afraid to hurt her. He gives in for her to sleep for 5 minutes before sitting by her side on the bed and stroking her hair, patting and caressing her till she finally rouses from her sleep. By then it was probably an hour, Marco had to be safe so he wasn't late for work. Mats couldn't believe his ears when Marco had explained his 'routine' of waking Chiara up. Marco was always known for his impatience in the office and hearing just about how Marco never blew his top around a child; who would clearly be the ultimate test of patience; blew his friend's mind. 

"Daddy, look! It's Erik!" Chiara exclaimed and pointed to Erik who was already waiting by the door to welcome the children and their parents. Marco shot a gentle smile at her in return as she tugged at his hand and pulled him inside; of course Marco just followed her and feigned a gasp as if just realising his little girl was so strong, making her giggle in delight. Chiara's excitement was contagious and Marco soon found himself looking forward to the rest of the day, even if it meant work. Erik had chuckled at Chiara's eagerness and followed them in, shooting a brief glance at the other man who noticed. Erik flushed once he realised he was caught and Marco gave his usual crooked grin that he'd give to anyone when he was amused. Marco's eyes quickly went down to analyse what Erik was wearing and realised his polo was dark green this time. _Does every colour look good on him?_ And Marco already knew the answer to his own question. 

Erik had then already turned his attention to Chiara, his smile grew bigger when Chiara smiled at him. And for the umpteenth time, Marco was surprised he wasn't jealous of either. He was actually happy, that there was another person who would smile just a little brighter at his daughter than to anyone else, even him for that matter. 

"Hello, Chiara. Ready to have fun today?" Erik spoke softly, holding his hand out for Chiara to take. His eyes sparkled when Chiara immediately grabbed onto his hand and let go of Marco's. What neither of the two men expected was Chiara to cling onto Erik's leg as she held onto Erik's hand. Marco widened his eyes and urged her to let of Erik's leg because Erik was just trying to do his job, panicking because of the sudden affection she was showing to Erik. He was worried Erik would be uncomfortable, but Erik just laughed. 

"It's okay, Mr Reus. She did this too yesterday. It's only a matter of time before she does it again. But it is alright, I think it's kind of cute." He smiled and looked down at Chiara who was gazing up at him as well. Marco shook his head and was about to respond before Chiara cut him to it. 

"Don't be sad just because you want to do it as well, Daddy." Chiara stuck her tongue out playfully with a knowing smile before looking up at Erik again who this time looked a bit confused, at a loss for words. 

Marco visibly tensed, already dreading what she would say after. _Really, Marco? You already know how honest children can be, why did you even tell her? Stupid, Marco. Stupid._ He bit his lower lip in shame and brought a hand up to rub over his face, hoping to rub off the growing embarrassment as if he were rubbing off an itch, remembering what he told her the night before. _"Daddy likes getting hugs, so make sure to give him a lot, okay?"_

"Handsome Man, can you give my Daddy a hug too? He likes hugs and you give good hugs!" Marco almost wanted to slap himself right there and then. He just said that to distract her from any thoughts about Carolin, and he _may_ or may not like the hugs Chiara gives because he secretly likes getting affection. He'd never admit that of course. Never, ever.

Plus he didn't expect Chiara to _actually_ tell Erik that. It sounded so weird. Erik's red face told him that he agreed as well. 

"Chiara, Daddy can't hug people he.. doesn't know." Marco was not bent down at Chiara's level, pulling her gently by her arms, trying to pry her away from Erik's leg once again. He gave her a stern look, which he seldom gave and Chiara pouted, not understanding what she did wrong. 

"But Daddy, you know him. Erik said he's your friend! And you said he can be my new mummy! Erik asked about Daddy too!" 

"Chiara!" The two men exclaimed at the same time before looking at each other and then immediately looking down with bright red blushes adorning on their cheeks. The little girl was absolutely confused. Her dad never told her to lie, yet when she was telling the truth she was being scolded. She kept looking from Marco to Erik, back and forth, not understanding their reactions.

Marco took a deep breath, unsure how to break it down to Chiara that she couldn't see Erik as her mother. _Yet_. His mind screamed before he shook his head, shaking the thought away. Being down to earth, he had to focus on his priority, Chiara. It would be unhealthy for Chiara to become attached to a person who wasn't in close contact with either of them outside of the childcare. But he really hoped that wouldn't be the case. _It's just too early for now._ Another came up and he suppressed a groan. He really needed to talk to Erik about his and Chiara's situation. But unfortunately, he was running late for work. 

"Chiara, I never said he could be your new mother." He then turned to Erik who looked at back him with still red cheeks. "I'm so sorry, she was saying things yesterday and-" 

"Actually, this is something I wanted to talk to you about, Mr Reus." 

"Chiara, do you want to play with me like yesterday?" A girl suddenly came over and tugged at Chiara's sleeve with a shy smile. Chiara exclaimed an "okay", happy to be distracted from the strange situation between her dad and the said "handsome man". The two men let out a sigh of relief once they were left alone before smiling shyly at each other when they realised. 

"Sorry-" The two spoke simultaneously and then blushed again. They tried it a few more times before they ended up laughing over it though without looking at each other, it was quite silly. 

"Chiara is a little outspoken, isn't she?" Erik tried this time and Marco nodded with a smile. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry about before. But I think you would have known by now that kids don't really have a filter." 

"Then is it true? What she had said before?" Erik teased and Marco bit his lip. 

"Well, I.." Marco smiled apologetically at him and Erik bit his lip in return, but only to bite back the huge smile that was threatening to spill over. Gathering all his courage, he stepped up and wrapped his arms around Marco's waist before pulling away just as quickly he had approached him. 

Marco froze, unsure of what to do when another grown man was almost clinging onto him, especially when he has some.. feelings towards him. But on instinct, his hands went up to somewhat respond to the hug, making the whole thing less awkward. His brain kind of went to overdrive and just malfunctioned because of the simple hug. 

Yet before he could respond properly when he'd regain some of his senses, the other man had already retreated. Marco became lost when Erik buried his face into his hands and started apologising profusely, mentioning something about the hugs. He was embarrassed at his misunderstanding and Marco just had to laugh. A nervous Erik was really adorable and he'd have never thought Erik would think of the hugging instead of the other things Chiara had talked about. 

"I'm so sorry, Mr Reus." Marco smiled and wrapped an arm around Erik's shoulder only to quickly pull him in and whisper "I would have hugged you back but you were so quick to shy away." And then Marco could see how the tips of Erik's ears reddened before he pulled away. 

"I'll pick Chiara up after work." 

"Alright, and please spare me some time so we can talk about Chiara." Marco nodded before excusing himself, and turning back to wave at Erik once he was at the door. Erik returned the gesture, watching until Marco's car sped off. The hug kept replaying his mind and making his cheeks heat up. Unfortunately, Benedikt noticed just that.

"Seems like you're finally going to get laid." Benedikt wiggled his eyebrows and leaned in uncomfortably close towards him, invading his personal space, making Erik jump back at being caught redhanded for daydreaming. 

"Benedikt, I'm going to murder you!" With that said, Erik started chasing Benedikt who screamed and yelled all over the place, with some children in toll joining Erik in his pursuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick announcement : I'll be busy with some national exams for a while so please be patient with me!  
> And feedback is welcome :) Thank you for your support!


	6. Chapter 6

"Mr Reus, please follow me this way." Marco had just arrived at the childcare centre, and a smiling Erik being the first thing he saw when he'd stepped in would have concluded his day quite nicely if they didn't have important issues to discuss. But that would be something for another day. Marco realised that the issue with Carolin was far important to talk about than he'd thought. The younger had walked the two of them into what looked like an office room, sitting down on his side while Marco sat on the other. It almost felt like some consultation with his boss, with how at ease Erik was, leaning back a bit to look down at him. Marco felt a bit unsure about the situation and just raised arched an eyebrow and Erik just laughed.  


"I don't always get a 'client'. I just wanted to see how it's like." Erik explained and Marco scoffed in response.  


"Well, I wouldn't mind having an attractive boss though."  


"Back to business." Erik cleared his throat and turned away for a brief moment to hide the blush creeping on his face and Marco was light of heart. He decided to save Erik from his embarrassment, plus it was a really good time to finally get serious or else they'd be staying in the room forever. Not that he'd mind, but he was a considerate person.

"So, this morning when Chiara had asked you to be her mother.." Marco took a moment to recollect his thoughts, how he should explain to Erik without going into so much detail. Erik didn't need to know everything, it was kind of embarrassing to let the other know of his failure as a husband. "There are some things I cannot simply hide even if I want to, since Chiara doesn't have a mother anymore." 

Erik found himself now leaning forward and hiding part of his face behind his hands as he listened. He was secretly relieved that Marco was revealing on his own accord. He wasn't sure how to approach him on that matter without seeming too nosy. There wasn't any other way to ask than to be straightforward in his opinion. He felt a little sorry for Marco, it was very clear that this was a tough subject to talk about. And not to mention, he already had a soft spot for both the man and his daughter.

"When I'd married my ex wife, I couldn't have children due to a disorder. Chiara was adopted because my ex wife's parents forced us to. Since it was an arranged marriage, she felt tied down because I didn't love her." 

"Was she the one from before, if you don't mind?" Erik remembered Marco being with a beautiful blonde woman. 

"Yes. She'd left five months ago, leaving Chiara with me. She said she could never love a child that isn't hers." 

"That's why you told her that she went on a mission?" Marco narrowed his eyes, how did Erik know that bit of information? 

"How did you know that?" 

"She brought that up once, I'm just trying to piece the things together." And Erik heard Marco let out a huge sigh of relief. Everything that's happening was making him way too tense. At least Chiara didn't demand Carolin to come back. 

"She told Chiara that but I gave a very vague response on her return. I just don't want her to get hurt, you know.." Marco's voice cracked a little at the end and Erik felt his heart break for the first time after so long. Marco looked so helpless and upset. Erik had speculated all kinds of reasons why Marco may have kept the truth from her, but his answer was way off what he'd come up with. Marco didn't keep the truth in hopes that she'd come back, nor had it been to make his own life easier. It now dawned on Erik that Marco was uncomfortable not because he didn't want to face the truth but he was reminded of the burden he had to carry of keeping it from his Chiara. "And apparently, Carolin had loved her way less than I'd predicted since Chiara is already beginning to replace her. Both you and I can see that." 

"But how is she able to see a man as her mother?" Erik really couldn't help himself, he was genuinely curious. Afterall, Marco had been with a woman and not a man. 

"I think that's because my best- uh, colleague who is personally close to me told her that he had a boyfriend. So Chiara was able to perceive it as something not of a weird phenomenon. Chiara is very close to my colleague so she understands and accepts that."

"He's your best friend." Marco glared at him accusingly and Erik laughed. Marco would never admit it, and still had problems with how he'd address Mats. Overall, Erik was secretly glad to be let in about Marco's situation and that Marco was at least open-minded about relationships between men. He hoped that Marco would at least be bisexual. He hoped that Marco's shyness wasn't something usual, not only because it'd probably have many people falling for his shy demeanour but also because he'd hoped that he had an effect on Marco like Marco did on him.

"Anyways, so I thought it'd be good to let you know in case Chiara starts asking more about Carolin." Marco now started shifting and fiddling with his fingers. "And maybe now since you know more about what's going on, I need a little advice from someone who is not directly involved in our situation. I'll take anything." Erik was touched that Marco trusted him enough to ask from him. On the other side, Marco thought it was only logical to ask Erik, since Chiara was already so close to him. Erik was probably the only one who could help him. 

"You already know that there will eventually be a time when you have to tell her. If you'd like, I can be there and then to help you and guide through it." 

"..Thank you." Was all Marco could utter as a response, Erik looked so confident and determined that he believed he knew what to do. Meanwhile Erik was panicking on the inside because he had never encountered such before and he could only try to break it down in a very gentle tone to Chiara in the distant future. But then Erik's thoughts were interrupted when Marco spoke again. "So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" 

"Oh, right. Every year Benedikt hosts a sort of camp that lasts for three days and two nights. I was wondering if you'd like her to join in and I assure you that it'd be no issue to have an additional child. The more there is, the merrier." Marco nodded in response. He was reluctant in letting his little girl go, but at the same time he would be hindering her chances from making more friends. Camp is a more effective way to forge friendship bonds, especially so among the young and the older. Another thing Marco would never admit was that an additional factor to his decision to let Chiara join the camp was because of those eye shining with hope for him to say yes. 

"Please put her on the list then and pass me the details so I'll be aware." The happy smile on Erik's face melted away all his worries on sending Chiara away, he'd only hope that they won't miss each other too much. But of course with Erik, Chiara probably wouldn't. Marco was going to be very lonely, and Erik didn't miss the brief sadness that flashed in his eyes. 

"Actually, I was wondering if you'd like to come as well. You can already see there's so many children here and we're a little under staff because one of them had to quit recently to pursue his studies. We just need one more adult to look after a group of them, and that way you can also look after Chiara if you have any worries with putting her with us." Erik ended off with a joke that worked because Marco was laughing. 

"So I see that you want me to spend three days with hyper kids jumping and running all over the place when I can be at home relaxing?" Marco added with a now dead serious face and Erik quickly hid his face behind his hands. 

"Oh, not at all! You don't have to, I'm sorry I-" 

"I'm just kidding. Chiara would be very upset if I didn't come along and help Handsome Man." 

"What? She calls me that at home too?" Erik sputtered and Marco laughed again. 

"You know how honest kids can be." Marco answered kindly before realising that he'd just admitted to Erik that he found him handsome. Erik's red face told him that he'd thought the same and now suddenly he felt like running away from this place. It wasn't a lie that he found Erik really handsome, he just wouldn't confess that to him. He never admitted things anyway.

"L-Look, I've to go." Erik nodded, suddenly very fascinated with his hands on his lap as he fiddles with his fingers like Marco did earlier. Marco bolted from his seat and his leg was caught at the chair's leg, causing him to trip and fall forward, stopping himself just barely inches from Erik's face. And Marco would have found that the yelp that had escaped from Erik's lips cute and tease him about it had it not be for the tension between them that was now heightened.

Erik's mind was screaming at him to move away and say something, _do_ something, anything to avoid the awkwardness of the situation. But his whole body was screaming to come closer and maybe kiss him. Marco's lips were literally hovering above his and his eyes were full of shock yet so inviting with a hint of vulnerability. Erik subconsciously leant in a little, eyes glued to Marco's lips. _This is_ -

"Erik, are you done-Oh." The two of them jumped back as Benedikt had stepped into the scene. Erik now stood up and stepped back a bit while Marco coughed and rubbed at his face to hide his embarrassment. _These two idiots._ Benedikt had to suppress rolling his eyes because he wasn't supposed to know Marco in front of Erik. 

"B-Benni, what's up?" 

"Anna wanted to know if you were done because she wasn't sure if she should start locking up. Chiara is still here." Benedikt gave a blank look, it was really hard to suppress his laughter. Marco had caught his lips twitch a little and frowned but Erik had mistaken it as a grimace. 

"Of course." Erik whispered, eyes darting everywhere but at Marco and Benedikt. Benedikt just shot him a grin and hurried away. 

"I'm so sorry, I'd tripped and.." Marco was even more ready to run out of the door but Erik had placed his hand on his wrist. It was out of instinct, really. Marco wanted to get away and Erik wanted to stop him. He didn't want Marco to go. 

"It's alright, Mr Reus." He answered seriously before noticing their contact and quickly dropped his hand. Now he can't look at Marco in the eye again. 

"Alright." Marco attempted a smile before leaving and Erik couldn't help but feel sad at his departure.

\- 

"So." Erik was locking up the childcare. He'd already expected Benedikt to stick around after what happened. He really hated how nosy Benedikt can be and he was quite keen on ignoring him if only Benedikt didn't keep nudging and poking him. 

"So what?" Erik now spun on his heel, making his way home which wasn't far. He silently cursed because Benedikt was following him and he really wasn't in the mood, still down that his talk with Marco just ended in awkwardness. 

"You're not going to tell me?" 

"Tell you what?" 

"Is he a good kisser?" 

"What the hell, Benedikt?" 

"Come on, the two of you have been in that room for an hour. Even Chiara was wondering why you two took so long. She even called you Mummy." 

"He just tripped, and you came in at the wrong timing." Erik pressed out through his teeth, he was frustrated and relieved at the same time that Benedikt had interrupted. The kiss could have gone well, as much as it could have gone wrong. Erik would never know, or so he thought. 

"Sure, he _accidentally_ fell on you." 

"He actually did." Erik sighed and Benedikt still looked unconvinced. 

"The sexual tension in the air was so heavy I was almost suffocated." Benedikt quipped and Erik groaned. He really wished Benedikt would be quiet and respect people's personal space. 

"Shut up." Then a pause. "Do you really think so?" 

"No, that's why I flew out of the door." Benedikt rolled his eyes and Erik too wanted to roll his eyes at him. 

"But what if he's not into men as well? I can't figure." Afterall, Marco did have an ex wife though he never loved her. 

"He's a top." Erik almost tripped over himself. 

"Did you have to be so explicit?" 

"How is that explicit?" Benedikt rolled his eyes again and Erik suppressed the urge to punch him. "But it's good to see you finally in love again. The last time I saw that dreamy look in your eyes was back then when someone crashed into your cart and made you fall 'for him'." And then he laughed at his own joke and Erik sighed once more. The man Benedikt landed himself with must be really unlucky because Benedikt is so nosy and _so so_ annoying. 

"You were there when we talked. Didn't you hear?" 

"No, but this is the first time you want me listening in on your conversations. And oh god am I in the middle of a romance movie. I'm so honoured to be playing a part in this." 

"Your bus is here." 

"We are not done." 

"Bye, Benedikt." 

"If nothing happens during the camp and there's no developments, I will personally force you down on him instead." Or maybe Benedikt was out to ruin his non-existent love life. 

Benedikt shot an innocent smile to the driver who looked horrified when he'd overheard and caught the innuendo. Erik just hid his face behind his hands, seriously considering whether he should fire Benedikt before things get worse. And then he realised something. 

"You eavesdropped on us!" Erik yelled as the door began to close. The mischievous smile on Benedikt's face as he mouthed "coincidence" did not make anything better. Erik was not looking forward to the camp anymore. Then he remembered that he had to give Marco the details, suddenly remembering that it was actually the next day. He quickly began typing Marco's number into his phone which he remembered by heart. He brightened up a bit at the thought of Marco, at least he was coming. But Benedikt was really a hindrance. 

_**Hey, it's Erik. I'm so sorry I forgot to mention that.. camp is actually tomorrow. Will you still be able to make it? I understand if you cannot, since it's so last-minute.**_ And then he prayed silently in his heart that he was still able to come. 

_**Hey, Erik. That is fine, I will still be coming. Arrangements regarding work is easy. You can't get rid of me that easily. ;)**_ Erik blushed when he'd read the text that came almost instantly, but mostly glad and relieved he could still come. _Would you look at that, a wink face._

_**Not trying to, no worries. :P Plus there's a fee of $50.**_

_**I didn't know it was that expensive just to see you.**_ Erik was just about to text a response, touched that Marco was indirectly flattering him, but then his phone started buzzing as more texts followed. 

_**I'm kidding.**_

 _ **It's great you aren't trying to get rid of me.**_

 _ **

I look forward to seeing you tomorrow! 

Sorry for the series of text. I just couldn't help myself.. 

Anyways, see you. 

**_

Maybe camp would't be so bad for Erik after all .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I was informed that the chapter was posted before I even finished, I'm not sure if it really did but if you'd read it beforehand, I'm sorry, this chapter is complete now. Exams are still ongoing but finishing in a few weeks.  
> Feedback is welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

"And our lovely princess is here!" Benedikt announced as he made a gallant bow to Chiara, who was in one of Marco's arms. Chiara giggled in delight and the other children cheered in response. 

"Daddy's the king!" Marco snickered at that as Benedikt grimaced and muttered a "Your Highness" in greeting to him. Marco was carrying a sleeping bag and a huge duffle bag, no doubt his and Chiara's things for the two nights. It was also clear that he was having a bit of a struggle with the weight of the things and Benedikt took Chiara from his arms, only to have Marco pull back almost forcefully, causing him to stumble back a bit.

"Now, now, sirrah. You are to take my things, not my little girl." Marco spoke in a stern tone as soon as he regained his balance and that had Chiara giggling again. Benedikt scowled at him and was about to retaliate until he took notice of Chiara's beaming smile which took away some of his irritation. He then proceeded to begrudgingly take the duffle bag and groaned at the weight of it before dragging it with him to the bus they'd rented for the journey. Meanwhile, Marco had then placed Chiara down as she insisted on joining her friends and looked around for any signs of Erik, to which, in his disappointment, found no signs of him. 

"He hasn't arrived yet. I'm the only one here." Benedikt answered to Marco's disappointed gaze. Marco bit his lip and nodded, his face grew warm just at the thought of Erik. He'd been a little too excited when Erik had texted him the day before, thus he spammed him with his excited texts and he'd wanted to apologise to him for that. He didn't feel anything like his age when it came to Erik, he already had an idea he was behaving like how his schoolmates did when he was in high school. 

"When will he be here?" 

"Soon. And you're going to pay for calling me 'sirrah'!" Benedikt was about to make a move until Erik's voice interrupted what would have been a playful fight between the two grown men. 

"Hey, what's going on here?" 

"Erik!" The other two men cried out and Erik looked between the two of them suspiciously. 

"Am I missing something?" 

"No!" The both of them answered at the same time once again. 

"Hey, hey. What's the commotion about?" Another voice cut in as the rest of the workers entered. Benedikt whispered a "I'll get you for that later." before he went back to the children. Marco shrugged off the threat, because his attention was focussed on Erik and it was mutual between the two of them.

"I'm glad you made it, Mr Reus." Erik was giving him a gentle smile, cheeks a little flushed from probably having rushed here. His hair was disheveled and it made him look cuter in Marco's eyes. 

"Yeah." Was all Marco could say as he returned his smile. 

"I'd like to say again, thank you so much for coming at such a late notice. You have no idea how much you are-" 

"Marco!" Suddenly, a pair of arms flew around Marco's necks and both Marco's and Erik's eyes widened. 

"M-Mario?" Marco couldn't believe his ears. He and Mario used to be neighbours when they were very young, but Mario's family moved away a year later. Marco had almost forgotten about Mario since it'd been so long. But only one person dared to hug him like that in his whole life so far. 

"You two know each other?" Erik was surprised, but an ugly feeling began to well up inside him and gnaw at his heart. He was jealous at the closeness between Mario and Marco. 

"In flesh." Mario gave a rather toothy grin as he answered Marco, then Erik. "We used to be neighbours when we were kids so we played a lot around each other." 

"Oh." Erik answered uneasily, it made sense to him, but he was still jealous. 

"Well, it's good to see you again Marco. I'd never thought I'd see you again. I didn't know Chiara was yours. But she's a blessing, isn't she? Because we're finally united again!" Erik tried to avert his attention way from the conversation, it almost sounded like Marco and Mario were long lost lovers and he knew they weren't. Mario had Ann-Kathrin. He finally spotted Ann-Kathrin who was leaning against the wall, just watching everything while they waited for the last of the children to come. An idea popped in his head and he went over to her. He was going to kill two birds with one stone. 

"Hey, can you kind of, do me a favour? It's kind of stupid but, please?" Erik shot her a smile and she tilted her head in response. 

"Well, sure." She then leaned closer to look for any signs that'd give away his intention. But then Erik suddenly leaned his head on her shoulder, as if he'd read her intentions, he hid his face in her shoulder both for comfort and out of embarrassment. 

"I can't believe I'm asking this but.." 

"But?" 

"Can you maybe.. flirt with Mr Reus a little? Don't ask why." And then he heard her snort. 

"Are you jealous my boyfriend is flirting with your crush?" 

"No! I just have to know something." 

"Only if you admit you've a crush on Mr Reus." 

"But-" 

"Yes?" 

"Fine!" 

By the time his and Ann-Kathrin's conversation was over. Mario was nowhere to be found and Marco was just standing by himself. He shot her a look and she returned the look to him before walking to Marco's direction with a mischievous smile, she held her hands behind her back so that her chest would stick out more. Her figure was still evident, her skinny jeans outlining her legs and her oversized sweater showing a little more skin. Erik tried to discreetly watch the whole thing, tried to see if Marco's eyes had moved to her chest, but he couldn't because of the angle. 

If there was any female that could get a reaction from any guy, it'd be Ann-Kathrin. Erik wasn't interested in girls but he'd admit she was extremely beautiful. She'd been a model before, of course she'd been. She had the perfect body every girl would die for. But she'd quit to join Mario, she found more satisfaction in taking care of children than just posing for pictures and then having them photoshopped later on.

Marco had seen her openly flirting with Erik. It just took a simple calculation to conclude that she was Mario's girlfriend, but their exchange was far too close for his own comfort. Mario had long gone so he had his attention on the two of them, he'd to force his glare away as soon as she turned away and mentally cursed when she'd made her way towards him. She'd tucked her hair behind her ears, a gesture Marco was very familiar with, and it made his hands itch a little. So she was going to flirt with him as well? How did Mario end up with her? 

"Hi, I'm Ann-Kathrin. Nice to meet you." Erik watched as she lifted her hand, with a charming smile grazed on her features when he'd taken her hand. Marco's face remained impassive and Erik was stunned. Ann had the perfect charm, how did she fail? 

"Likewise, I'm Marco." Erik was even more surprised by how cold Marco was, he looked so unimpressed. Ann didn't look bothered, because moments later she and Mario were embracing and Erik mentally aww-ed at the sight. By the time he'd turned back to scan for Marco's reaction, Marco was crouched down to tie a boy's shoelaces, and Erik realised it was the child who had autism, his name was Jabez. Marco was more interested in Jabez than Ann and that made Erik a little hopeful, plus he was happy that he got too managed to get along with Jabez.

"Everyone on the bus!" Benedikt finally called out once the last child had arrived and all the children excitedly made a rush out of the door. As Benedikt guided the children like a good shepherd herding his sheep, Ann-Kathrin came over and whispered in his ear. "If Marco is half as attracted as I think he is to Erik, I think camp will be even more interesting." 

"Nice." Unbeknownst to Marco and Erik, all the other workers were aware of the chemistry between them. Only Benedikt let it show, being the 'head' of 'Mission bring Marco and Erik together'. Of course he was, being the most enthusiastic person about this. But it was also understandable as well since both of them were his close friends. 

\- 

One thing Marco would actually admit to was his love for nature. He hated working in the office and had to settle with working in a cubicle by the window where he could gaze out. Of course he'd see buildings but the sky was enough. He'd always look out the window and tell himself that "The sky's the limit", it was really cliche but his life had been dull before he met Erik and started having regular contact with him. 

He brought his group of kids hiking. They were a little far from civilisation and Marco was even happier about that. The sky was a little clearer, no longer blocked by the skyscrapers or affected by pollution. They were far enough such that if he looked out in the distance, he wouldn't see any buildings either. The children had been lovely, they obeyed his instructions and received him quite warmly. They were so easy to look after that Marco almost couldn't believe it. He was holding Jabez's hand then, since there was an even number of children. The children had to be in pairs and hold each other's hands so it'd be easier to identify them if they were to get lost, which hopefully, they would not. He only hope that he wouldn't get so close to them until he'd quit his job to join Erik and the others. There were more pros than cons in doing that, like he'd get to spend more time with Erik, he still got to look out for Chiara, and he absolutely loved kids; but he also still had his father to please, and Mats to look out for. Mats was a little clumsy with data and always needed Marco's help, if it hadn't been for Marco, Mats would probably get fired with the errors and mistakes he made before Marco scans through and points them out. 

"Daddy!" Marco looked up and witnessed Chiara almost dragging Erik with her as she mad her way over to him, the latter urging the other kids to follow him. Judging by Erik's face, he'd been taken by surprise as well, thus the momentary shock allowed her to pull him there. Chiara let go of Erik's hand once she was in close range to Marco before practically jumping onto Marco's legs and clinging onto it. "Daddy, daddy, we saw a deer!" Chiara began to describe the deer to her father and he smiled in response, listening to her attentively. 

"Which way are you heading?" Erik asked once Chiara had finished her tale and showed Marco his map. All the workers had the same map, but different routes were drawn. Marco showed his and the both of them identified that their routes were very similar. Marco wasn't sure if this was a coincidence or Benedikt's doing, since Erik said that Benedikt organised the camp. Whatever it was, Marco was happy that he managed to spend some alone time with Erik. The children weren't going to listen in, too absorbed in talking and playing with each other.

"Let's continue together?" Marco gave an encouraging smile as he spoke, and Erik was no way going to reject him. Chiara had gone over to Jabez and held his hand, the adult talk going on far too long for her liking. 

"Come on, kids. Let's go." Erik turned his attention back to the children and urged them to continue on their walk. But oddly, none of them moved and they were frowning. "What's wrong?" 

"Hold hands too!" Chiara's tone made it almost seem like it was an order. Marco wasn't sure if he'd imagined it, but he swore he heard Benedikt's voice, saying something like "You tell them, princess!" Marco was sure he was getting paranoid because of Benedikt constantly egging him to do _something_. He never told him directly but, Mats was around to press him for it in the office. Erik looked really nervous, beet red in an instant after Chiara had spoken. Marco was getting tired of Benedikt's antics, so much had happened in the last few days and it was quite short but Marco was never a patient man. _To heck with it._ Marco thought before he grabbed Erik's hand in his. He heard Erik gasp and couldn't help but smile at that, at least Erik didn't pull away. Holding hands with Erik wasn't so bad, there wasn't a spark between the two of them but some tingling feeling where their hands touched, it tickled a little but overall it felt nice. Erik was still visibly nervous and Marco knew he had to reassure him, even if he hated to speak the following words. 

"No worries, I'll let go in a few minutes. We just need to continue on with the activity." 

"Right." Erik nodded uneasily. It wasn't that he didn't like holding Marco's hand, he was worried about his sweaty palms. Ridiculous, he knew that, but the fact that his attraction towards Marco hadn't faded said something. He just didn't want the tiniest of things to get in the way, Marco was sensitive and he feared even the smallest of things could put him off.

They'd continued down on Erik's path since it was the shortest path to the 'finishing point' Benedikt had set as the kids were showing signs of exhaustion. The two of them were quiet in their hike, Marco being absorbed in both his thoughts and the feel of Erik's hand on his while Erik was absorbed in just the same but also keeping an eye on the kids. Marco didn't release Erik's hand like he said he would for the rest of their hike, and neither of them minded. 

"You seem.. friendly with everyone you meet." Marco finally spoke out. He'd been a little disappointed that Erik seemed to be treating him the same as he'd treat everyone else, everyone adult that is. Not to mention, the interaction between Ann-Kathrin and Erik earlier bugged him a bit. Again, he'd never admit that. Erik on the other hand wasn't surprised at his question, but he was hesitant to answer because he didn't want Marco to know his intentions. 

"You mean Benedikt and Ann?" To which Marco just hummed in response. "I'd known Benedikt for quite a while, we'd studied together to get our degrees. As for Ann, I'd known her since young. I can't even remember if I knew her first or Mario. We were all neighbours, that's how Mario and Ann got together." 

"Yeah, you seem very close." 

"Do you think she's pretty?" 

"Do you?" Erik was surprised at Marco's counter question, the lack of interest was really odd. But then Marco had let go of his hand and Erik had to keep his sadness at bay. "We're here." 

Benedikt had a sly grin on his face which showed that he noticed their hand holding. Erik did his best to ignore him while Marco gave him a grim smile in return. The kids had joined Mario who herded all of them to start teaching them and helping them to set up the tents. Erik and Marco were the last to finish and that was self-explanatory. Erik couldn't have cared less by then, upset that he was left with a cold hand without a strong hand to hold onto. 

\- 

"Hey, you two! I'm not going to help you build your tents!" Mario yelled before signalling for them to get the last remaining tent bag. 

"There's only one." Marco pointed out and Benedikt just gave a shrug. 

"Chiara came in on such short notice." 

"You two are guys, what's the big deal?" Robert added on, in a light mocking tone and Erik's mouth dropped. Robert was usually reserved and kept to himself. So apparently, all his colleagues were conspiring against him and he did not know until then. 

"No problems at all." Marco responded, then turned to Erik. "Right?" Erik slowly nodded, then quickly shook his head. 

"I have a.. small problem." 

"What is that?" 

"I.. uh.." How could Erik tell him the truth without sounding needy or desperate for attention? "I tend to kind of cuddle up against the person if I were to sleep with someone." 

"That's alright, I can face the other way." Marco answered with a straight face, he was impressed by himself that he could pull that off. Erik's _unique_ sleeping habit was adorable and he wouldn't mind having him lay against him, he'd look forward to that. 

Except for one problem. How would he be sure he would be able to sleep with the man he'd been so attracted to sleeping beside him? His body had a way of betraying him, always doing just the opposite of what he tries to do, like turning red when he wants to look nonchalant, his voice shaky when he really tries to keep his cool. How was he so sure that he wouldn't do anything silly or have any funny ideas about the other?

The more Marco thought about it, the more nervous he got. But when he glanced over at Erik who smiled at him, Marco was sure it wouldn't even be half as bad as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always welcome, it keeps me going!  
> And now I guess I've something important to ask. There's no doubt there'll be explicit moments between Marco and Erik. HOWEVER, the question is if I should go into detail? As I'd mentioned before this is my first time writing, but as in, writing it and putting it out here. I've always written and kept my writings to myself only until I was urged by a close friend to start posting. So this is still a little new, and feedback is so crucial because in the end I'm writing for you guys and not myself any longer now that I'm putting it out for you guys. And hopefully I'll be accepted in this fandom in the writing aspect?
> 
> But overall thank you so much to those who took their time to tell me what they thought of the chapter/story and to those who left behind kudos! The number of kudos is unimaginable for me, I'm guessing I've a lot of silent readers and I'd like to encourage you readers to leave a note, anything! It'd mean the world to me. We could perhaps enjoy the story together. :>


End file.
